


Trust Me

by Sherwhotreksings



Series: CS Spoopy Week [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherwhotreksings/pseuds/Sherwhotreksings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Free Card (NIghtmares)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

She has years, decades even, of memories in this different universe. They’re fake of course.

They don’t feel fake.

After seemingly almost 30 years in this tower, some part of her mind is starting to doubt that Henry, Boston, Killian, any of it... actually happened. No, they wouldn’t abandon her here. They wouldn’t just let her stay in this hell, slowly losing her mind, slowly letting the biting chains and magical room consume her.  Killian even said he wouldn’t, or at least she thinks he did. She recalls the conversation, or imagined conversation, in question.

“You can trust me, love,” he whispered to her as she’d laid in his arms, playing with her hair.

“I know.” She ran her hand over and around his hook, fiddling with it, and leaned her head into the crook of his neck.

“I mean if we’re ever separated, trust me to find you.” He took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers.

“Maybe I’ll find you first.”

_Trust me to find you. Trust me to find you. Trust me to find you. Trust me to find you._

Her head twitches, and she crawls as close to the window as she can get, trying to let some of light warm her skin in the dank tower. She reaches the end of the chains and yanks hard while standing up as much as she can. The cold metal digs into her wrists and she howls. Her hair catches in between the links and gets pulled as she struggles; it just makes her scream louder. Falling to her hands and knees, she glares across the room through a curtain of hair at a figure standing in the doorway. She lunges forward, reaching out with her hands, trying to strangle the form that is just out of reach. Snarling, her fingers wrap around its neck as it takes a step into her range.

“Mom!” the figure gasps out, “Mom, it’s me!” it says as she squeezes its neck.

“You’re not really here. I know it this time. Leave me alone!” she shouts, pressing her fingernails into its skin.

“It’s...Henry...” The form lets out its last, struggling, breath.

The body drops to the group, but when it doesn’t disappear like all the other ones, she freezes.

“Henry?!”

She lurches up, the covers falling to the side, sweat dripping off of her. The image of Henry lying on the floor makes her head reel. Her chest stutters as she breathes heavily and pulls her knees in to her chest, finding a spot on the wall to focus on.

Killian mumbles incoherently beside her, waking up. He scrubs his face with his hand and turns on the bedside lamp.

She glances back at him and then tries to wipe the tears off her face before he can see them.  

“Why are you-” He props himself up on his elbows, noticing that her shoulders are shaking. “What’s wrong?” He sits all the way up, sliding her closer to him and tucking her into his side.

“Bad dream.” She’s not even blinking, just staring, and just as tense as she was when she woke up.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He pulls her pajama top down where it’s ridden up around her ribcage.

She shakes her head, leaning into his touch slightly.

“Okay. Do you want to go back to sleep?”

Again she shakes her head no.

“Do you want me to go?”

She doesn’t answer, just sinks back fully against his chest.

He presses his lips to her head, wrapping his other arm around her stomach to keep her warm. “You’re shivering. Are you sure we can’t lie down, or at least cover you up again?”

“We can lay down,” she says quietly.

He shifts her so she’s lying on his chest, turns off the light, and pulls the covers over both of them. His eyes start to drift shut after several minutes, but she is still awake, so he blinks a few times, which doesn’t do much and he ends up closing them anyway. He occupies himself with his thoughts until he knows for sure she’s sleeping.

Killian started sleeping next to her after she had the first nightmare a few days ago. He remembers how it happened. Her scared phone call. How she threw the door open with shaky hands and fell into his arms, crying. How he held her until the tears were just trails of salt and her creased brow relaxed with sleep. How he tried to slip out from under her, but she grabbed his hook and pulled him back to her.

“I was back in the tower,” she starts.

His eyes pop open, completely focused on her. This is the first time she’s shared a nightmare with him.

“I don’t know. It wasn’t so much a dream as it was a memory, or at least until the part when Henry really showed up.

She doesn’t elaborate on the memory part and he doesn’t push her. They haven’t talked much about what it was like in the tower.

“He was suddenly just there, standing in the doorway. I couldn’t believe it… didn’t believe it. I thought he was another hallucination, so I choked him. I snapped his neck and when he didn’t disappear that’s when I woke up.”

He entwines his fingers with her’s. “I know this is hard, but you’ll make it through this. The nightmares will stop eventually, but until then I’ll be right here as you sleep.”

“Just until then?” She twists to face him.

“Well, I presume that’s when you’ll no longer need me for comfort.” He avoids her gaze.

She presses a tender kiss to his lips. “I’ll never not need you, Killian.”


End file.
